parkerversefandomcom-20200215-history
Lillian Parker
Lillian "Lily" Freya Parker is a major recurring character of The Parkers. She is the witch daughter of Malachai Parker and Freya Mikaelson. She was a student until she created a fire with her magic, and was expelled. Due to her being the daughter of Kai Parker, her life is always threatened and with her mother away, she's been acting out recently. After the death of the members of her aunt's wedding (due to her father) she absorbed the remaining powers of every witch and warlock present that night when she was only 1 years old. With the "death" of her twin cousins, she and Kai are the remaining members of the Gemini coven, as he told her that he wants to rebuild the coven with her as the next leader. Lily is a member of the Parker Family and the Mikaelson Family. Biography Early History Lily Parker is the daughter of Kai Parker and Freya Mikaelson. Unlike her father she was born a witch. This is possibly due to her mother being a witch with powers. During her aunt's wedding her father killed all the guests attending and while she was only 1 at the time she had magically absorbed all the powers of every witch and warlock that attended that night. Acting Out and Being Expelled From School Since her mother Freya has been away for such a long time she's been acting out in school. Her most notable incidents are killing a fellow student accidentally after being made angry after she talked about Lily's father, and when the school librarian made her angry and she set the library on fire. Saving Kai and Struggling to Regain Consciousness Lily and Kai were attacked by two of Kai's old enemies during their dinner time. As Kai tried protecting Lily he was knocked out, while he had grabbed her hand, unintentionally siphoning from her. As she helped him take out the enemies she had temporarily loss consciousness, as she was putting too much strength into her spells. Personality Lily is strong and persevering. She's a splitting image of her father and is willing to do whatever it takes to protect his family. She's also very protective of her father. Lily is shown to be stubborn and brave as she was willing to put herself through extreme pain. She is described as being smart, possibly too smart for her own good, like her father. Powers and Abilities * Spell Casting: The power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. * Advanced Telekinesis: The power to move objects and persons through mental influence. * Advanced Pain Infliction: The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. * Divination: The power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. * Enchantment: The power to imbue a person or object with a magical capability. * Astral Projection: Lily is capable of astral projecting her spirit from her body. * Augmented Warding: The power to place protection spells and wards on places and people, shielding them from harm. * Atmokinesis: The power to control the weather. * Mediumship: The ability to see and communicate with the spirits of the dead. Relationships Malachai Parker Freya Mikaelson Gallery Etymology * The name Lillian is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Lillian is pure.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/lillian/ * The name Freya is a Norse baby name. In Norse the meaning of the name Freya is: Noblewoman.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/freya/ * Parker is an English family name, derived from the Old French with the meaning "keeper of the park".https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/parker Trivia References